


Shards

by Galadriel



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Memories, Past Lives, Spoilers, Vignette, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire's had trouble sleeping since Tom's come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/gifts).



> A double drabble Yuletide Treat (2007), originally uploaded **[here](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/51/shards.html)** , written in response to Keenir's questions: "[W]hat is their life like now - now that [Claire] knows about both of the men in her husband? [W]hat's their life like now that she knows that Hyde is the only reason she was born?"

Sometimes in the middle of the night, long after Harry and Eddie are in bed, long after Tom has drifted off to a restless sleep filled with half-formed murmurs and faint twitchings of muscle, Claire slips from between the sheets and settles at her vanity, props her head up on arms and elbows, staring in the glass as if it will reflect back some hidden truth. She touches her face, prodding at skin, wondering at the bone beneath, looking for some faint shadow of lives long since past.

She watches her mirror-self with rapt attention. In the curve of her cheek will she find the blemish that betrays her manufacture? If she tips her chin up _just so_ , will she glimpse the seam between nature and nurture? Just as her Tom is a melding of two, so is she both abomination and miracle, purposeful in purposelessness, having already coaxed monster from man.

She clenches her fists in anger, but at whom she doesn't know. She wishes to sweep compacts, bottles, tubes and containers to the floor, but she fears the breaking, fears what the shards will show her; a hundred thousand clones all alike, all like her, all imperfect reflections.


End file.
